


Whiskey Fever

by StrokeofStupidity



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Jewish Character, M/M, Sickfic, The Skywalker Family is Jewish and you can fight me on that!, plus a baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrokeofStupidity/pseuds/StrokeofStupidity
Summary: Hux is in his office when he hears the heartbreaking cry of his son. Meanwhile Kylo is sick with the flu. Will this family be able to find some peace?Don't worry, this is fluff. The answer is yes.





	Whiskey Fever

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the 2019 Kylux Titleception! Not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes. Also, I am not a doctor and I do not claim to have any baby-specific medical knowledge. Just because my family and Kylo's family has this tradition, doesn't mean you should do it. 
> 
> Disclaimer now given, please enjoy!!

Aiden was crying again, his wails carrying through the house and into the office. Hux grimaced and got up from his desk chair. He passed the bedroom, only to hear the sound of coughs and sniffles. He grimaced again and sighed. It was bad enough to be dealing with a teething baby but when your husband was sick with the flu, it was even worse. Hux wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this but then again, when did that ever matter?

“Shh, shh Aiden, it’s okay. Daddy’s here. I know, I know it hurts. I wish I could help you more.” Hux cooed to his son, picking him up and rocking him close to his chest. Aiden’s cries lessened but Hux could still feel the hiccuping sobs. Hux and Kylo had been told by their pediatrician that Aiden would start teething soon and had stocked up on freezable rings and Orajel and better pacifiers and it still felt like not enough. Every cry that their son made seemed to pierce right through Hux’s heart and he knew it was only because he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Aiden was going to be teething and all they could do was try to soothe him.

It was at this point that Hux desperately wished Kylo hadn’t caught the flu. The man was basically useless and Hux felt increasingly more stressed and wrung out. He knew it wasn’t his husband’s fault, obviously no one enjoys being sick like that, but it still made him feel better to curse him.

Taking Aiden into the kitchen, Hux searched the cabinets one handed for the Orajel. He found the small tube, squeezed into a strange curve and completely, utterly, and depressingly empty. Aiden cried harder and Hux felt the urge to join him. Somewhere in the house, the washing machine chimed and Hux felt the start of a breakdown.

“Shh darling, it’s okay, you’ll be okay. We don’t have anymore, I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’re in pain, I love you, I know it hurts…” Hux said to his son, feeling tears prick at his eyes. No more kids after this, they made him too emotional. But what was he going to do? His son was in pain and Hux couldn’t help him. He was a terrible father! He couldn’t do anything right and Aiden would grow up to hate him and Kylo would probably leave him and he was a failure!

“Hux, I can see you spiraling, calm down.” A deep baritone voice said behind him. Turning around and wiping at his eyes, Hux saw his husband looking worse for wear but ultimately whole. The glassiness from his eyes was gone but his nose was still red and his hair was lank. There were sweat stains on his shirt but that meant his fever was hopefully breaking and Hux felt his shoulders drop in relief.

“We don’t have anymore Orajel and I don’t know what to do! I’m sorry we woke you, I know you need your sleep. Should I run out to get some more? I’d hate making you deal with his crying though, especially when you’re just starting to feel better.” He said, as Kylo came up and wrapped his arms around his family. He placed a kiss on Hux’s temple and used his thumb to wipe a tear off Aiden’s cheek. It seemed his arrival had calmed them both down, their son’s plaintive cries turning into soft whimpers. Hux looked at his son in chagrin, the mamzer.

Kylo chuckled hoarsely and reached into their liquor cabinet of all places. He pulled out a mostly full bottle of Chivas whiskey, a gift from Han when Aiden was born. Kylo, like a slight of hand magician, pulled out a Q-Tip and soaked it in the whiskey. Then he gently opened their son’s mouth and rubbed the whiskey along his sore gums. 

“There we go bubbeleh, this will make you feel better.” He said to their son. Hux was too exhausted and too shocked to even protest in the moment. Aiden’s cries quieted and he snuggled contently into Hux’s chest.

“Did you just… did you just give our son whiskey?” He whispered incredulously. Kylo smiled and poured himself a glass. 

“Yeah, it’s an old remedy. The alcohol soothes the ache and the burn in the gums. Just like the Orajel. Relax, our son isn’t going to sing bad karaoke with his tie around his head anytime soon. It just numbs the pain. My dad used to do it for me when I was a baby. It’s a Jewish/Old Country thing.” Kylo said, pouring another glass for Hux. He wanted to be appalled, but Kylo was right. Aiden was quiet and he didn’t seem to be in pain and it was barely enough alcohol to do anything.

“Fine, okay. I bow in the face of your folksy Old Country traditions. Also, should you really be drinking whiskey while you’ve got the flu? Alcohol lowers your body temperature and you’re supposed to sweat it out.” Hux said, taking the glass from Kylo. Kylo rolled his eyes which was obviously the correct reaction when your husband expressed concern for your health.

“My fever broke and I’m feeling better. Our son isn’t crying in pain and you look gorgeous. I think that deserves a drink.” He countered smugly, wrapping his arm around Hux’s waist again. Aiden reached out and grabbed his father’s nose, a favorite past time. Kylo laughed and pulled the hand away, pretending to eat the chubby, little fingers. At this, Hux felt the last of his stress melt away. He clinked his glass with Kylo’s. 

“L’Chaim, my loves.” He said, taking a sip of the strong, sweet whiskey and smiling at his little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! A big thank you to the Mods for creating this fun event. Make sure to check out the other fics in this collection.
> 
> My Tumblr: [x](http://aweirdlookingtree.tumblr.com/)


End file.
